


New Beginnings

by platypus4725



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypus4725/pseuds/platypus4725
Summary: 15-month-old Harry Potter was left at the Dursleys' front door in the middle of the night. Harry woke up and wandered off, only to disapparate away from Privet Drive. This is a story about Harry's childhood with Sirius and Remus.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Panic attack

The stars glimmered over Privet Drive, and a baby slept peacefully on the front porch of a house belonging to Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

The previous night, the 15-month-old child had lost his parents to Voldemort. The child had only just escaped death himself, now left with a lightning bolt-shaped cut on this forehead.

Voldemort had pursued the child because according to a prophecy, the boy would have the power to vanquish him.

Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had asked Hagrid to bring the child to Surrey from the ruins of Godric’s Hollow, and Hagrid had tucked the child in his coat while they rode a motorcycle across the skies.

The baby sleeping peacefully on the doorstep that night had slept for hours earlier in the warm, comforting embrace of Hagrid. And he had slept for a few more hours alone on the doorstep in the chilly November air.

And as young children are wont to do once they have had enough rest and are ready to awaken, Harry Potter woke up.

Harry, still groggy, peered around at the unfamiliar environment. There was no one at his side. And so, Harry clutched his blanket in one fist, stood up, and toddled off in search of family, of familiarity.

At 2 in the morning, it was late. Harry was the only person walking through the neighborhood at this hour.

Harry walked and walked, pausing frequently as he crouched down to trace his fingers over blueberry bushes and taste dandelions.

By 2:45 a.m., Harry had walked more than he ever had before. Exhausted, Harry laid back on one of the many lawns in the neighborhood.

The night sky was full of brilliant stars. Harry had never been outside at this time of night, and his mouth dropped open as he gazed at the shimmering lights.

Harry looked over to his side, excited to share his discovery with his mum and dad. His parents were not there. Neither were Moony or Padfoot or Wormtail.

Harry’s lip began to tremble as his enthusiasm and sense of adventure turned into fear and panic. Harry screamed.

In the darkness, Harry remembered. He remembered the panic he had seen the night before on his parent’s faces as his mum rushed him upstairs to his crib. He remembered the red-eyed man who had cruelly spoken to his mum before she fell back on the floor in the glow of green light. He remembered how that same green light had come at him.

Harry’s panic continued to rise. He tightened the grip he had on his blanket as his scream reached a piercing level. Harry was alone, and he needed his family.

In an instant, Harry disapparated.

\---

Vernon Dursley opened his front door the following morning, ready to head off to work. He peeked out the door, praying that the dratted cat would be gone from his property. He glanced around and breathed a sigh of relief. The cat was gone. Vernon walked with a skip in his step over to his car and drove away, trusting that the day would be normal.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! I only have a vague idea about where I'm going with this, so if you have ideas, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
